


Traceable Motive

by GoldenUsagi



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Crack, Humor, M/M, Murder Husbands, Post-Finale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-30
Updated: 2015-09-30
Packaged: 2018-04-24 01:31:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4900393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoldenUsagi/pseuds/GoldenUsagi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hannibal murders someone in Will's closet solely to get rid of Will's horrible clothes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Traceable Motive

When Will returned home, the house was quiet and nearly dark. He wondered if Hannibal's plans had fallen through.

"Hannibal?"

"In here, Will," came Hannibal's voice from the bedroom.

Will entered the room to see Hannibal coming out from one of the closets, clothing disheveled and bloody, a knife casually dangling from his hand. Will moved closer, a displeased frown settling on his face as he took in the incredibly blood-spattered closet and the body that Hannibal had already begun to work on.

Will crossed his arms, regarding Hannibal evenly. "Did you have to kill him in my closet?"

Hannibal lounged nonchalantly in the door frame. "He ran from the dining room. There were only so many places he could go."

Will pointedly rattled the knob to the bathroom door, which was locked. "It seems that was by design."

Hannibal shrugged, examining the blade of his knife. "I was going to kill him either way. Seemed a waste not to kill two birds with one stone."

"And by birds you mean my clothing."

"Will, what's done is done." Hannibal straightened, moving toward Will. "Now, if you'll please move out of the way, I'll dispose of all this."

Will raised an eyebrow. "And by 'all this' you mean the body?"

"But of course." Hannibal paused. "As well as any evidence."

"Fine." Will started to walk away. "You do that. I'm going to get online. To order more clothes."

"I wouldn't, if I were you," Hannibal's voice called after him.

Will spun around. "I can buy what I want, Hannibal!"

"Of course you can," Hannibal said, conciliatory. "I would never dream of suggesting otherwise. Just that you might refrain for the moment."

"Or anything I buy will end up in the trash one way or the other?"

"Did I say that?"

Will brought his hand up in midair, like he couldn't quite gather the words he wanted, before just pointing a finger in Hannibal's direction. "We'll talk about this in the morning," he intoned.

Hannibal coolly glanced at the body. "Over breakfast?"

Will's lips quirked in the ghost of a smirk. "Of course."

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on tumblr at [fancybedelia](http://fancybedelia.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
